The Constipated Bull Wiki
The Constipated Bull Wiki The Constipated Bull (http://theconstipatedbull.forumotion.com/) or "Bullshit : The Constipated Bull" is the remade version of the original forum, created after the Bullshit forum was blocked by Online Guardian. It features the same design and roughly the same layout as the original Bullshit Forum as well as all the original sections and a new group of sections. Most regular Bullshiters (Bullshit forum members) from the original forum are now active on The Constipated Bull as well as some new members. Forum Sections The Constipated Bull features 20 forums in 4 different categories. The categories are "News & Information", "General Talk", "Media Sections" and "Game Discussion". The main forum sections are: Official Forum Anouncements : Please see this section for official forum announcements from the Administrators and Moderators of the forum. Introductions ''': Open a thread here to introduce yourself. '''Suggestions : Users may post suggestions to improve the forum here. General ': For general discussions. '''nEVER gETEN OvR U gETEN OvR Me :(((((((((((((( '(Spam Section) : n00b pwn XD wTs Ure' gemar tagq????!G43!??!?32?! '''Anger Management : Get it out. The Feel Good Factory : What's giving you that John Goodman feeling? Etc : For news, media, videos, images, and shit around the net! Paranormal & Obscure : Interested in the unexplained mysteries of our world and the universe? This is your section. Flash Section : Flash animations, CS4, coding and such. Art/Creations Discussion : Post your art, discuss various topics regarding art and other artists, hold competitions, and more. The Tech sec : Discuss hardware, software and general technology orientated topics here. Movies/TV-Shows : For movies and tv show discussions. Music : Rap/Hiphop/Rnb/Rock/Metal/Blues/Jazz/etc Download Dungeon : NOTE: FOR FREEWARE ONLY. Please see section rules for more information. Forum Games : Continue the drawing, have sex with the user above, etc. Promotional Forum : Promote your blog, music, videos, animation, etc. Game Reviews ''': Post or read reviews our users have posted on various games. '''General Gaming Discussion : Discuss upcoming games, share videos, and more. There Music and Movies/TV-Shows are divided into sub-sections for different genres, each genre has it's own smaller forum section. There is also a secret forum section called Life, which is only accessible to long term trusted members who have been invited to the "Life" forum group. Updates 06/01/2013 : A new user ranking and post count system was introduced, featuring new graphics. 12/10/2012 : The Flash and Art section were made accessible to members only. 01/10/2012 : Optional topic descriptions were added to the forum. 24/08/2012 : Lightboxes were added for viewing re-sized images. 19/08/2012 : A chatroom was added to the bottom of the main page. 14/08/2012 : The Quick Reply feature was enabled on the forum. 12/08/2012 : A Top Posters box, Recent Posters box, The Day Of Bullshit image was changed and the Hidden Word Game was added. 12/07/2012 : A technology section was added to the forum. 23/06/2012 : The title image was changed from the original Bullshit title to a new title drawn by 卐ToastedToastyToast卐. 19/01/2012 : The Movies/TV-Shows Crime and Drama sections were merged together. 08/01/2012 : The art section underwent small changes. 13/12/2011 : New post icons were added. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse